Ildrein, the Gifted
"I think I might be one of the luckiest fuckers alive. No matter how deep into the shit I dig, I always seem to come out." - Ildrein, the Gifted History Parents and growing up- Ildrein's parents are a fleeting memory in the galaxy, with their only real legacy being Ildrein. Ildrein himself was born in the drift. As his parents fled the Romantia system, to get away from the increasing crime rate, they named Ildrein after a dragon in the hopes he would be as awe inspiring as one, and the DNA test they had taken told them they were extremely distant relatives to a dragon. For all of his childhood Ildrein never had a home, him and his parents were on spaceships most of the time. His family was used to pulling it's own weight on these ships, and that's where Ildrein picked up his love for technology; the small robotic cat he had for a companion also helped, and it inspired his designs later for the drone he would make. Adulthood- Ildrein's parents died the day he turned sixteen. He and his family were aboard a mercenary ship that day, as Pirates attacked the ship and battle raged, his parents died in the crossfire of a boarding. The mercenary company informally adopted him, seeing as he was handy with a wrench, and trained him in the ways of money. It wasn't until they were in orbit around Arcus Prime that he found out the mercenary company and pirates were both controlled by the same person and the pirates were sent to kill the mercenary captain. He left the company then and there, the company gave him a shuttle as a last act of kindness. Appearance Ildrein is a tall, somewhat thin, human. He usually dresses in blue, black, green, brown, and tan jumpsuits. On a mission he'll wear his own set of armor that fits him, but isn't custom made due to the fact that it'll get damaged or become obsolete. Small faded scars litter his chest, back, and limbs, from the firefights he's been in. His hair is generally short, never exceeding 4" at any time, and never shorter than 1". The hair near his temples is starting to grey at such a young age, due to stress and the large amount of technical knowledge in his brain. His beard is also short, but shorter than his hair, never exceeding 2", and sometimes he shaves it all completely. Personality Jovial after a fight, even ones he loses, and Serious in a fight. He cares most about his drone, his life, and the legacy he'll be recording in his drone. If someone proves they're a true friend he'll side with them more often than he'll side with money. No matter what, he will never kill a mother or father protecting their child. He's willing to work with Pirates and black marketeers, but due to recent events this is less likely. He may be a mercenary, and care about money and his life more, but he will not give up on a job, or run from any challenge immediately, he's tired of running. Friends and contacts The chosen army; He's a contracted mercenary with the chosen army. Enemies Some cartel from Yalon's harbor; He killed some of their dealers and stole some of their stuff. Aspiration * Ildrein wishes to see his drone become a true AI, hoping that this will grant him the notice of Triune, whom he hopes will turn him into an android. * He also hopes to either get rid of the bounty from Yalon's harbor, or destroy the harbor. preferably both. Category:Starfinder Category:Starfinder Player Characters